Lone Wolf
by Tigerlily xoxo
Summary: Circe's village was obliterated by a mysterious fey, she was the only survivor. Now centuries later she begins a quest to find the fey responsible and make it pay. The Garuda is what destroyed her village. She sets out to find anything she can about it and the mythical Naga who was said to be able to kill a Garuda, supposedly both of them were extinct going back a millennia.
1. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL OR ANY OTHER COPRIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HEREIN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND ANY ACTIONS TAKEN BY THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES MADE ARE BY MY DESIGN.**

**Chapter 1 The Truth**

_When I was a little girl my village was destroyed. I alone survived. Somehow I was put on a boat and sent away. I don't know why I was chosen, I don't know why I was the only person on the boat. I don't even remember anything before I washed ashore in England. I know I was Greek but during my escape I suffered severe head trauma; I remember nothing but what happened after. All I have left of who I was then is my name. Just one word...Circe._

_I never tried to find out who I was. It is better that I never know for then I cannot miss what will never be. It was a blessing in a way, a fresh start. There are things I do want to know. I want to know where I came from, where I should have grown up, married, had children, then grown old and died. More than anything I want to know who took that life from me and then I want to make them pay. _

Its something I've always wanted, dreamed about. One day that was not enough, like a switch, one day it had to be real. I suppose if I was human it could be considered a midlife crisis but I wasn't. I was fey and at a little over 400 years old I wasn't considered middle age. I'll never understand how it could be ok for 400 years and then suddenly be not. Maybe it was me growing up, a quest to understand who I had been so I could find who I wanted to become.

Thing was I had never really been unhappy before. I never questioned the way things were. I never questioned the role my king gave to me. I liked being an investigator, or a bounty hunter, or an assassin, anything my king needed me to do.

My king was not an overly good man, he was dark fey after all, but he didn't believe in unnecessary death. What harm he caused or asked me to cause never came without a reason and for that I was always grateful.

I liked my job for the most part, it was a calling. However there comes a time when you have to come to terms or stay in your past forever consumed and trapped by it. I had to know, I had to avenge my past.

***Lone Wolf***

I went to the king, my adoptive father to find out what he knew. When he decided to take me in he made sure to find out everything he could about my village and its destruction. He knew more about what I needed to know than anyone alive.

Once I was allowed in I burst through the doors to his office. "I need to know."

He was working on something at his desk when I came in. He sighed as he put his work away to give me his full attention. "I figured this might happen. You have a right to know."

Looking he straight in the eye, something that can be dangerous to do to a werewolf. "You shouldn't feel guilty. I know you want to go after whatever did it. That's your right, its nothing to be ashamed of. Its justice not revenge. A fey that would do something like that is too dangerous. You're ready now. Its time."

I was shocked and my face painted it perfectly. As a werewolf I always had so much trouble concealing my emotions it was hilarious. Here I was thinking I was gonna have to steal his files and run off and shit.

"I'll tell you what I know about the attack, it isn't much though. You're the one meant to solve this. It was some kind of fey, what I have no idea. It feeds on fey in a way I have never seen before. The autopsy notes and everything about the attack are in this journal."

Then he reached into his desk and retrieved two bound tomes. He reached out and handed them to me.

"The other contains everything I was able to find out about your village and your family. It may prove helpful if the killer had a motive. If there is anything to find I am sure you will be the one to do it. You have a gift for this kind of thing, this is your mission."

Shaking I took the books from him. I knew he wanted to say something but I couldn't. I felt heavy and giddy all at the same time. I just sank into a chair in front of his desk staring at the tomes blankly. This was it, I was holding in my hands the answers I had been looking for my whole life.

He was watching me waiting for me to say something. Eventually he figured if something was going to be said, he would have to start that conversation.

"You're silent as a stone. I thought you would be happy. I know I could have given this to you now because its time."

"No its not the timing. Its just that I...well I thought you were going to fight this. I thought I was going to have to steal these and run off to get this guy."

"That won't be necessary, obviously. I thought I had been supportive of you. This is very important to you. Standing in your way would only make you unhappy and rebel. I do my best to make my subjects happy. Facilitating such urges as I'm able, makes my job so much easier when people think I give a crap about their petty little problems. Yours I actually care about, I raised you for Christ sakes and you're one of my best and most loyal subjects."

"I appreciate that very much. I just don't know when I'm coming back, if I'm coming back actually. If I come back at all it could be years. Who knows what I'll find out there, I may not want to come back after all is said and done."

He just sat there staring into space thinking. He did that for so long that I almost turned to leave, the only thing that stopped me was that if I was dismissed he would have said so.

Suddenly and without warning he spoke again, "You don't really belong here, I've always known that but you made it work all these years. You're trying to find your place, your path, leaving here is the first step. I don't expect you to come back, it would be nice if you visited once and a while when you settle. You've done plenty enough for us that if you want to leave us in your rear view that's fine by me. Not everyone will feel that way but I'll take care of them. Its perfectly legal to move if one chooses to."

This conversation just got weirder and weirder. I just sat there stupefied. This wasn't how I thought this conversation would go at all, he kept throwing me curve ball after curve ball. After the last one I'm not sure it would register if he hit me in the face right now.

Next thing I knew I was alone in the room. It seems that while I was spacing he left me to it. Apparently our conversation was finished and I was free to leave when I was ready.

***Lone Wolf***

That night after I had packed for traveling I settled in my bed to read the books that contained the answers I had been waiting for my whole life.

Earlier I'd had things to do, mostly things to get ready to track the killer down. I waited until I was alone in my room for the night to even crack the leather tomes.

The anticipation nearly killed me, often I would carry my case work around and looking through it, working the evidence everywhere I could.

I wanted this to be different. I didn't want to share this with anyone. I did this sometimes on really tough cases when I needed to concentrate. This crime was 400 years old, if I was going to find something I was going to ave to really commit.

Sighing deeply I finally opened the smaller volume, the one that contained the crime scene and autopsy notes. Dad was right, this was a weird one, never seen anything like it.

It was a fey kill for certain, no other kind of creature could or would do something like this. I solved crimes and hunted down fey for a living. As a result I knew a lot about feed signatures, powers, and methods of ritual killing but I had no idea what did this.

When I looked at a body and had no idea what killed it I went to one man. Normally it wasn't worth the trouble but he knew more than I did and if he didn't know something that could help me he had the means to find out or at least point me in the right direction.

So it was off to Russia to visit my friend the elder Vaylish.

***Lone Wolf***

I left first thing the following morning, no pomp or circumstance. I had no one to say goodbye to to speak of. King Noctis and I had already said our farewells and most others it was better to find out after I was long gone.

Traveling by car it would take me a week just to get to Russia let alone to my out of the way destination but being a werewolf I hated flying. I didn't mind the time though I could use it to familiarize myself with my materials.

I set a reasonable pace. Sometimes I found a hotel to sleep in, sometimes I slept outside, I even drove through the night once or twice to make up for lost time. Even at a decent pace it took me two weeks to get to the village where he lived.

In that time I read and reread the book containing my evidence. It sickened me but if I was going to find this guy, probably by tracking down similar crimes, I would need to know everything I could.

It took me longer to read the information about the village itself. The fey in the village were all light fey. They were decent folk, kept to themselves, didn't cause trouble. They stayed so out of the way that most people didn't even know the place existed.

Now I knew what Noctis was talking about when he said I might not want to come back after I found my answers. I couldn't go back now, not to the dark fey.

Sighing I parked my car in front of Vaylish's house. This was going to be long and boring, leg work always is but I need answers and if anyone can help me find them its this guy.

***Lone Wolf***

Awhile later after I had exchanged pleasantries with my old friend I pulled out the leather volume containing the evidence. I told him all about the case that brought me here.

He was intrigued by this one, as he always was with the weird ones. He liked a challenge and he liked when his vast knowledge and experience proved useful.

We already knew this was something that doesn't make itself known so we skipped the usual literature. That left us looking through ancient texts detailing fey that were mostly extinct or so rare they might as well be.

We found a lot of interesting stuff but nothing fit. Then I was looking through a book about the last great fey war I noticed a pattern. Some of the deaths were similar to the killings in my village, it was assumed they were killed during the battle but no one could figure what had done it.

I showed my find to Vaylish. We were making progress, we had found similar deaths.

He had a find of his own. He was looking through the journals of his great grand mum or something like that. He seamed to recall similar strange unexplained killings from a period even earlier, somewhere in her writings. I decided to help him go through her extensive records.

She had recorded many strange occurrences in her time.

I noticed that she liked to keep track of and categorize the more dangerous fey she encountered. It was all very fascinating but I wasn't finding much.

I found several fey that fed on other fey but nothing near powerful enough to destroy a whole village. I decided to switch tactics then, I had been looking at the feed signatures. Maybe I should be looking at vulnerabilities or lack there of.

This thing had killed near a thousand people. It hadn't killed them all at once, they were able to send me off. There was no evidence that any of its victims managed to hurt it which was strange, many of them had obviously put up a fight.

However some fey are nearly invulnerable, maybe that's what I should be looking for instead. I shared my idea and he agreed with me. It made sense. We had no idea what the fey was taking from its victims as sustenance. We did know that nearly all of its victims fought it or each other.

Strife, aggression, and/or manipulation were not uncommon when things get ugly between fey but this thing was on a whole other level.

There's no way a Valkyrie or a Mesmer could do anything like this, they could never be powerful enough do control so many people like this thing had while at the same time fighting off others.

Next thing I knew it was so late it was early. I needed to sleep so bad I could barely keep my eyes open. That's how I noticed how late it was.

Putting down the book I was looking through I stood up and stretched, I told him, "Keep at it if you want but its late and I'm gonna get some shuteye."

He looked up, "Fine, you know where the spare bed is you don't need to ask permission."

***Lone Wolf***

The next morning I woke up slowly. I wasn't looking forward to another day of looking through ancient books but that's where the answers were, its just a matter of finding them.

We ate heartily before we started again.

We hoped to cover a lot of ground today. This case was very frustrating, once we knew what we were looking for it might not even get easier either.

This fey could be so obscure that even when we knew what it was we could still have trouble finding information on it. If we were lucky once upon a time this thing made a lot of noise and there's a lot about it written somewhere.

We didn't find anything that day or the day after. We had gone through more material than we usually did but we had no idea what we were looking for.

After I had been there almost a week we had still found nothing but we kept at it. We had to find something, just had to look in the right place.

Then I started looking in this very weird book "_Scourges of the Ancient Past__"_ there was a lot of strange fey in there, I swear most of them were made up.

I was looking for creatures associated with fire and invincibility when I saw something that caught my eye.

Supposedly extinct but it fit. The enemy of all fey, the Garuda. How's that for a title. This thing was some kind of fire bird that caused and fed on war, anger. It had no weaknesses save for one fey whose venom was reputed to be able to kill it. That creature was also extinct, supposedly.

Now that we had a name Vaylish and I looked up historical references. The Garuda supposedly extinct for a millennium almost killed all the fey once upon a time. There were wars, never ending battles, complete chaos. Then one day the fighting stopped, the war was over, they were all dead.

Then came the divide between light and dark and the fey started fighting again, this time they fought against themselves. That war was ended by the Blood King nearly 1000 years ago.

My village was destroyed by a Garuda less than 500 years ago so obviously at least one survived. It could still be alive and if it could only go about 500 years without feeding it would have to surface soon.

With the way things are in the world today it would probably start a war amongst the fey.

That left me with waiting, I didn't like to wait but maybe it was a good thing. By my calculations it would be about a decade before it was likely to surface again, give or take. I could use that time to train find allies. This thing was supposedly invincible. It fed on hate, rage, violence.

Any act of violence was likely to be absorbed. That's probably how it could have a whole village going after it and come out the other side without a scratch.

If a Garuda was alive I was willing to bet the Naga was alive too.

Having exhausted Vaylish's resources I wasn't going to stay much longer. Once I had a plan I was outtie. Not that I didn't like the old man but I didn't really do downtime.

***Lone Wolf***

Vaylish and I talked about my next move. I was going to try finding the [blank] but if it was as reclusive as its prey, finding it was going to take some doing. I could look the world over quite a few times and never find it.

If I could find the Naga it could prove a powerful ally.

Chasing rumors in Europe seemed as good a place as any to start. Somebody had to know something even if they didn't know what they knew. Amsterdam wasn't my favorite city but everything there had a price.

The Naga knew someone. If I was lucky I'd find it instead of just information.

The next morning I set out for the Netherlands. This time heartfelt goodbyes were exchanged.


	2. Unwelcome Attention

**Chapter 2 Unwanted Attention**

Traveling by car once more I reached Amsterdam in five days. On the way I debated whether I should start at my usual spots. It might be dangerous if my leave has been interpreted as defection.

Noctis said he'd handle it but I have enemies in his territory who gun for me every chance they get. One of them is his wife and she wields considerable influence. She could have people all over Europe looking for me and I wouldn't know unless one of them tried to bag me.

Maybe its paranoia but I decide to play it safe. At least until I find out how my trotting off is being taken at home. I even debate leaving my car outside the city so it won't be recognized. That is paranoia and it is going way to far. Picking up a rental is going to be more of a hassle than I need, not when I have my own car readily available.

If I'm wanted I can just skip town and go on the run. It'll make what I'm trying to do harder but I'd rather just stay with my Cooper and be a little more cautious than usual, than go in expecting half the town to be out to kill me.

Not that I haven't gotten out of situations like that a time or two but they sucked and I was in no hurry to be in a position like that. Besides expecting that to happen with no evidence one way or another was crazy and it would drive me, well crazy and if I thought like that it would happen just cause I was thinking it.

Which brings me to Club Avesta, neutral ground, both sides were welcome and violence was not permitted. I never come here when I'm in Amsterdam looking for information and that last part is why.

I appreciate what they're trying to do but avoiding violence was not really my thing especially when I was trying to run somebody down. See things tended to get violent when my quarry felt me closing in.

I should be alright this time though since I'm just looking for information. The no fighting policy might actually work in my favor if I've got a price on my head. That being said I straightened my spine as I approached the bouncer. He nodded and let me pass.

This is place is strictly for fey, the bouncer is always someone who can sense other fey so when a human comes up to the door they are told that a private party is going on. No cover charge either which is nice, you still have to pay for your drinks and whatever else they serve you, or so I've heard. Never actually stayed long enough to find out how payment here works.

I see a few of the guys who deal in information but I doubt any of them will have what I'm looking for. I wave at them before I go back to scanning the crowd. I was looking for someone who was ancient, a records keeper even. It didn't take too long for me to figure out I was going to come up empty.

I wasn't going to find someone here who was old enough to be able to give me something but I could go to a regular information dealer, that way the night might not be a total waste. I could unwind a little as well, I've been so tense lately that maybe I should have some fun while I was here.

I went through all the informants in the place and came up with zilch. These boys didn't like to disappoint me so they promised to look into it but for tonight I had nothing, unless I wanted to go somewhere else.

I was tired so I stayed. It was practically sunset by the time I drove into the city. Now it was very late and after driving all day I didn't really feel like running all over town looking for leads. Not tonight anyway. If I was going to do that and it was looking like I wasn't going to have a choice, I wanted to be rested.

I started ordering drinks. I also ordered a small appetizer to go with my booze. I drank a few beers to get warmed up, then I switched to rum & coke. When the sever brought my first r&c I could feel eyes on me, watching me.

I took a few sips of my drink. After a few minutes the feeling had not gone away so I put my drink down and headed to the dance floor. As I started twisting to the music the feeling of being watched stayed with me.

I danced for awhile and I was approached but I knew none of them were the one who was watching me. Taking a break I went back to my table and downed the rest of my drink. It hit me like a ton of bricks and way too fast too. Someone had spiked my drink.

When the drugs hit my system the man who'd been watching me jumped out of his seat. Instead of moving towards me he went to the bar. I couldn't think anymore and my eyesight was getting too fuzzy for it to give me any useful information, not that I could process it if I saw anything. Then I blacked out.

Next thing I knew it was morning and I was in a hotel room alone. There was aspirin and a glass of water on the table next to the bed. I wasn't awake enough to feel pain yet but I took the pills because I knew it would be coming.

**Hello all Tigerlily xoxo here. Circe is an original character, obviously. She won't be the only big OC character coming into play. Right now its 7 years before Season 1. I will let you know when time skips happen. Once I set things up the way I want them I'm going to flash forward to the reemergence of the Garuda but that's going to be in the far future, like in the twenties somewhere. After we get to Toronto its going to mostly stick to the show besides me adding a few characters and subplots. Bo will not be the main focus of the story but her struggles will run parallel and be heavily included in Circe's story. This story will always be about Circe but she will in time be friends and comrades in arms with all the main characters.**


	3. Lochlyn

**Circe has another run in with her mysterious savior and another and another. What the hell is going on? Is it a coincidence or is he following her? NOT telling, sorry but you'll just have to wait and see. Our lady wolf is still in Amsterdam doing whatever she can to find out more information about the Garuda and the Naga. **

**Thank you all my readers, if anybody reads this I'll appreciate that more than you will ever know. OCs are a hard sell so I'm grateful to everyone willing to make this journey with me.**

**Chapter 3 Lochlyn**

Now I was pissed. There's just something about having someone putting drugs in your drink that puts you in a perfectly rotten mood. It didn't help that I had to stay in bed all day and watch boring mindless tv cuz I was sick from the drugs.

By the time I judged myself fit to face the world it was time to sleep again so I ordered a midnight snack from room service and did just that. Sleep always did you good when you're sick.

Normally I wasn't one to go to a cafe just for coffee but after more than a day cooped up inside I just needed to be around other people.

That's when I saw the guy from the club, the one who was watching me. He was cute in a way where you couldn't tell if he was British or Irish. Short brown hair that still had a curl to it and those sparkling, mesmerizing eyes that only Irish rascals seemed to have. I was leaning toward rascal because this guy wasn't boyish at all like some Irish or Brits can be, he was all man.

He'd make a good distraction for awhile if I was in the market but I wasn't so him popping up everywhere I went was definitely not cool or cute. I had work to do. He was interested in me, whether that interest was personal or professional I couldn't say. Either way his presence and his interest were totally unwelcome.

Maybe if I frosted at the guy enough he'd leave me alone. If I saw him again I was definitely going to try scaring him off. This time though I think its just a coincidence so for now I'll just ignore him and hope he goes away. Like that ever works but still...its worth a try.

I ordered a lite and sweet mochalate and looked over the menu while I waited. I wasn't usually a breakfast person but I was thinking about getting something. By the time I was done reading and considering the menu my coffee had still not arrived.

Still deciding what I would get _if_ I got something, I pulled out my copy of the new Kathy Reichs book and started reading. _I think I'll get Belgian Waffles with a side of bacon._ I thought as I flipped through first few pages of my book not really paying attention to what I was reading as I waited for the server to return with my coffee.

I sighed, this was really a very good novel. It was a pity I couldn't seem to focus on it. Kathy Reichs was one of my favorite authors. I enjoyed a good mystery and she delivered compelling stories with style again and again.

I was just starting to get into the book when a shadow materialized over me blocking my light. Thinking it was the server with my coffee I smiled as I looked up. It wasn't the server standing there, it was creepy wonderfully handsome mystery guy.

Shit! My smile faltered. Think of something to say. He's probably just seeing how you're doing. "Hello" I finally chocked out after staring at him for several seconds with my eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Brilliant. I sounded like a fucking idiot with a one word vocabulary!

I may not be blonde but he probably thinks I have the IQ of a gnat, nice going. He was still standing there smiling, though it looked a bit strained now like he was nervous. He stuttered and was opening and closing his hands but not enough where I could understand what he was getting at. Maybe even he didn't know and was trying to decide what to do now.

Finally after staring and sputtering for awhile he made up his mind and put his hand on the chair next to me and asked if he could sit down. His whole body was shaking he was so nervous so I just nodded. Normally I wouldn't have but he was such a cute mess that I couldn't say no.

What was the harm anyway? I probably won't see him again and he IS very handsome. Besides I can always kick his ass if he gets out of line. As creepy a coincidence as seeing him is, its probably just that, a coincidence.

"Fancy seeing you here. Are you checking up on me?" He flushed, apparently he wasn't expecting that. I should know better than to tease him when he's such a mess but I'm not one of those ladies who's all flirting and sugar coats an interrogation.

When I want to know something I just ask. I also have the bad habit of saying what I'm thinking. Gets me in a whole lot of trouble, sometimes I wish I could be sweet, maybe my life would be different if I wasn't such a bitch. Everything you dole out comes back to you and all that shit.

Unfortunately for this poor fellow I'm looking for someone to hurt, being poisoned does that to me. He seems to have made himself at home in the chair beside me. Part of me wonders if it was just an act to get me to drop my guard.

That's just ridiculous, even if he was playing it up so I would let him sit with me it doesn't mean he's 'out to get me'. Too many years of living under the roof of someone who wants to kill me has made me suspicious of everyone I meet.

I decide not to treat this one like that, at least not yet. He's too cute for me to treat him like that unless he earns it. "I'm sorry if I was forward or rude. It just seems so strange to be running into you here."

"There's no need to be so suspicious of me. It's not like I'm the one who spiked your drink. I have been worried the past few days. I knew the odds of seeing you again were very slim but I'm happy that I have. I guess its because I'm the one who got you to a hotel so you could sleep it off. I don't know you, I don't really have the right to worry but it doesn't sit right with me, what he tried to do to you. So I did what I could to make it right but I still worried about you. I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you completely unharmed."

I didn't trust him. He wasn't telling the whole truth. Something about his hero routine only seems half true. If his motives were as pure as he claimed then he wouldn't feel the need to approach me. Seeing me fine and well would be enough for him.

There was something else driving him to seek her out. He may even know about the poison, he might be fey and know that someone had tried to kill her or marginally incapacitate her. He had gotten in the way, probably killed the assassin that had been sent after her.

The question is why? For some reason he wants to be near me, maybe I should let him. No one can read faces like I can. If I let him hang around I might learn something about the real reason he's interested in me. I can handle anything he throws at me, let the games begin.

"So what? You want to have a coffee with me, breakfast?" The look on his face was priceless. My, invitation, was too direct for his tastes. Maybe I simply caught him off guard. Maybe he didn't figure I would give him what he wanted so quickly.

I knew the last was the most right because after he recovered from his initial shock, he smiled and nodded. I had him right where I wanted him.

"What the hell right? You're cute and I could use the company. Besides the hero complex you've got is very becoming." Bingo! Hit a nerve. His hero routine was a fake. He was just saying what I wanted to hear, what would get him closer to me.

Him caring, that was genuine; but he didn't want credit or a pat on the back. Something tells me that he would have preferred to just walk away anonymous. An unsung hero, a loner who is used to watching over people from the shadows. Which was all very interesting but didn't help me figure out his interest in me.

My food arrived then, providing a distraction. Not that I cared but he didn't have any food just coffee. It seemed that he didn't eat breakfast but that was ok. I inhaled my tons o' waffles and bacon so there was no talking after I got my food but I had company and a very nice view to go with my meal.

Since I stared at him the whole time I was eating, all five minutes of it, by the time I was done he looked very nervous. We had a little staring contest until the waiter came with my bill, by the time I paid and returned my attention to his seat, he was gone. That wasn't weird or creepy at all.

***Lone Wolf***

Shaking myself I gathered my things and went to River St. it wasn't what the locals called it but that's the English translation so good enough. A guy I know has a pawn shop there. All I know about Garuda I read in history books, ancient history books. If anyone could tell me something that I didn't know, something new it was this guy.

In another life he traveled the world and he knew practically everything, he was the kind of walking encyclopedia that wrote the kinds of books I'd been reading. Odds were that he knew something that hadn't made it into those dusty old books. There had to be something I was missing, something that wasn't ancient history and I was hoping my old friend could tell me or at least point me in the right direction.

But when I got to where his shop should be instead of a pawn shop, his pawn shop there was what mortals saw when they passed, an old bookstore. He wouldn't just leave and he'd never open up a shop somewhere else, something must have happened to him. The only way I would find out what was to go inside, so that's what I did.

And fuck it all if that guy wasn't standing there reading. I still didn't know his name but I knew enough to stay away from him, far away. Seriously this guy was really starting to freak my shit out and not in a good way but I wasn't one to just turn tail at the first sign of trouble.

I didn't know what this guy's deal was but I was gonna meet it head on and kick its ass. I was here for a reason and I wasn't gonna let this guy stop me. Pretending I hadn't seen him I pushed past him roughly so I could get to the back of the store where there should be a contact waiting but when I got there it was empty. The only person there was an old man, a human and he couldn't help me.

I wouldn't call us good friends, or even friends but when someone you know disappears without a trace, you worry and you wonder how long it'll be before it happens to you. I rushed to the front hoping to avoid creepy guy but he was waiting for me. Before I knew what was happening he had me pinned against a shelf.

His mouth open slightly, he bent his head down and I thought he was going to kiss me, my heart sped up in anticipation. He stopped short of my lips though, I didn't know if I was relieved or disappointed and that scared me more than anything else about this guy.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"No problem. I'm here on business and I'll be leaving the city as soon as its done. A few days and I'll be out of your hair." I broke free. It wasn't that hard, he wasn't trying to keep me pinned under him. Free of him I fled the shop, the memory of his weight tingled against my skin. I could have walked to my next destination but I felt like running, I needed to run.

***Lone Wolf***

It felt like I was running away but I didn't dare think about what happened yet, it was too soon. Running away was probably the best thing I could do at this point. I almost ran passed the hotel which was my next destination. The man I wanted to see was a worker there.

He was no scholar or historian but he knew everything that was going on in the city and many other places as well. If so many think the fey I'm looking for are extinct then they are damn good at hiding their tracks but it wouldn't hurt to give him a basic description of the Naga at least. Maybe she'd get somewhere, maybe not but it was worth a shot, he was the best at what he did.

He could have had any job he wanted but he chose to work in a job like this because it kept him off the radar. His father was the official way keeper for this area but everyone reported to Joe.

I asked him my questions, as I suspected he had nothing for me, he hadn't seen anyone even remotely like that around. Said he'd look into it for me. I didn't hold out much hope for that, I was hoping to get lucky. If the Naga even sniffs that someone's on his tail, he'll disappear without a trace. Joe starts asking questions and that's exactly what's going to happen.

Naturally I asked him about home but he had the same response as always. "Sorry babe, that's beyond my reach. Occasionally I hear about something from your neck of the woods but other than that its a black hole babe." He calls me babe a lot when he's telling me something he knows will disappoint me.

I must have seemed a bit frazzled because he asked if something was wrong. I told him about that strange guy whose name I still did not know. I don't know why I did, I guess I just wasn't thinking. Anyway I told him about what had happened at the club and running into him twice today. I gave him a basic description of the man who seemed to be following me.

I heard someone come up behind us but anyone seeing Joe knows that when he's seeing someone you wait at a discreet distance. This guy didn't. When I was describing mystery man I heard the guy behind me cough. Groan, not again. Unfortunately I knew exactly who it was and worse it seemed he was fey.

Joe looked over my shoulder. "Well fuck. Does he look like that guy?"

I moan in an exacerbated tone, "Joe he IS that guy. Do you see what I mean? Every time I turn around!"

"It does seem very often we meet today. However it seems that you and I are simply trying to talk to the same people which seems quite strange but consider this. Both men you went to see today are very well known, as a visitor in this city I had to come to Joe. The historian just knows everyone. Perhaps I should introduce myself so you can at least call me by my name. I am Lochlyn of an Irish clan you've probably never heard of."

Narrowing my eyes at creepy guy, correction Lochlyn I say in an annoyed tone, "Try me. That you're not willing to tell me your clan doesn't exactly make me want to trust you."

Sighing he said alright and proceeded to mumble some indecipherable Celtic gibberish.

"Ok you're right I've never heard of it. Where are you from?"

"Ireland originally but I haven't been welcome there for some time." the whole time Lochlyn and I were playing twenty questions, Joe was writing down everything he said for his records.

"Alright Joe, I'ma pop off. Its been nice to see you. I'll be back in a few days ad I'll see you before I leave."

"Don't let me scare you off, you two seem to know each other, Circe you should stay and be with your friend."

"Sorry Joe, not this time, you're working I'll catch you at our place next time." Smiling I left the hotel and headed to the museum nearby where I was to see a scholar of mythology and ancient history.

***Lone Wolf***

She was hoping she wouldn't see him at the museum but he was looking at exhibits as I was moving through them looking for Erik Vostarken. I came here to see if I could find any more killings that could have been done by a Garuda. I simply rolled my eyes and walked passed him without a word. I had seen enough of this guy today. He smiled widely when he saw me speed walking past him but I ignored him and pressed on.

I moved through the whole museum but didn't see anyone who could be the guy I was looking for. Finally I asked one of the workers about Vostarken. Turned out he wasn't there and I couldn't just walk up to him and have a meeting with him. Maybe calling and making an appointment was what I should have done in the first place. Either way I walked away empty handed again.

I was getting very tired of going nowhere fast. I had been running around town so focused on finding information that I missed lunch. It was now 4 o'clock and I was just now realizing how hungry I was. For someone with an appetite like mine that was something of a feat. I was running on fumes and now that I was paying attention it was hitting me hard.

I needed to eat as soon as possible. Ordering at a restaurant took too long, especially with the amount of food I eat. However I was lucky enough to know of a pizza place that was actually decent. I decided this was my best option. I would call them from my cell and have them deliver to my hotel. By the time I walked there I would only have to wait a few minutes for my pizza.

Changing direction I slowed down some to get my cell. Pulling it out I called and placed an order for several large meat lovers' special pizzas. With my flagging energy levels it took longer than it should have for me to reach the hotel.

I thought I'd only taken about 20 minutes but when I saw the pizza guy standing by the front desk with my stack of pizzas next to him, I realized my journey had probably taken something more like 30 minutes. However that was of little concern to me as I paid for my food and made my way to the bank of elevators.

With the way my luck had been going lately I was mostly expecting the elevators to be out of service. I was very happy when the button responded properly to being pushed. Some elevators will tell you when they are out of service or there would be a sign. However for the firs time today something was going right for me.

It was only the afternoon but as I dug into my pizza I decided to stay in my room for the rest of the night. I'd had a shitty day and I just wanted it to freaking end. Not much could happen to me if I was locked in my hotel room watching tv and eating pizza.

It wasn't much of a plan but I was spent, watching tv was the most energy I wanted to exert right now. So that's what I did. After I'd eaten a full pie I paused for a moment and turned the tv to one of those idiotic spy movies. All my bad thoughts melted away as I lost myself in mindless television and pizza. I don't know when but eventually I drifted off and didn't wake til morning.

**So how do you like them apples? The person she's looking for pops up at every turn and all she wants to do is get rid of him. What can I say I've got a weird sense of humor.**


End file.
